


Passion and Pleasure

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Masturbation, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You probably should have come to start expecting those little acts of kindness and intimacy that always left you pleasantly surprised, the ones that made you smile because you knew deep down that the brusque manner of his speech was all he knew, and not even the stark contrast between the words from his mouth and the affection from his touch could convince you otherwise.</p>
<p>You knew and yet it was fair to say that nothing could have ever managed to prepare you for the sheer intensity of desire that sparked a fire in your core every time he caressed you. It was sweet, soft and warm like the gentle graze of his breath against your skin. It was loving and delicate like the trickle of his lips and the skim of his fingers, but there was a part of it that struck you as breathtaking, laced with just enough euphoria to make your pulse skyrocket into exhilaration and your voice shake with something that barely constituted a whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion and Pleasure

You had expected it to be vivid, bold like the stormy gale of a cobalt sea and vibrant like the desire that billowed and swirled behind the hungry eyes you knew so well. You had expected it to be feverish, ridden with the kind of passion that you were well aware would leave you with the ghost of a shudder wrapped around your spine and the dying embers of a flaming lust in the pit of your stomach. You thought you had Aomine completely figured out, his wants, needs and intentions fully decrypted, but you were wrong in the end and it was all too strange for you to realize that your anticipations had been built behind a falsehood because when he finally kissed you it was tender, far more so than you could have ever imagined to be within his capabilities.

A blunt sort of callousness seemed to run in his blood, one that made you wonder on multiple occasions if you had managed to mistake his admittedly possessive mannerisms for some twisted form of love. He unleashed a vicious glare upon anyone who even so much as dared to approach you, speaking nothing short of poniards at each and every unfortunate soul who attempted to earn your regard.

It bothered you, of course, but even still in all of your lingering frustrations and the extent of his overprotectiveness, never once had Aomine failed to make you feel appreciated when you needed it most, treasured when you felt as though your worth had drained. He always seemed to know when you needed a loving embrace or a shoulder to cry on, and you were likewise quick to learn that he was someone you needed to experience in order to fully understand.

You probably should have come to start expecting those little acts of kindness and intimacy that always left you pleasantly surprised, the ones that made you smile because you knew deep down that the brusque manner of his speech was all he knew, and not even the stark contrast between the words from his mouth and the affection from his touch could convince you otherwise.

You knew and yet it was fair to say that nothing could have ever managed to prepare you for the sheer intensity of desire that sparked a fire in your core every time he caressed you. It was sweet, soft and warm like the gentle graze of his breath against your skin. It was loving and delicate like the trickle of his lips and the skim of his fingers, but there was a part of it that struck you as breathtaking, laced with just enough euphoria to make your pulse skyrocket into exhilaration and your voice shake with something that barely constituted a whisper.

“Daiki—” You gasped, breath hitching when you felt Aomine moan back against the wetness coating your slit. His face had long since been buried within the slick heat of your folds, his ego far too concerned with working you open around each salacious slide of his tongue to care that his breath was being stolen by the firm press of his nose against your clit.

You curled your fingers into the short, navy strands of his hair and lifted your hips a fraction, whimpering softly as Aomine took advantage of the change in angle to delve into your quivering entrance with an unparalleled sense of eagerness. You felt his jaw shift as he worked to form his lips around the shape of your slit, the taste of your arousal on his tongue being more than enough to draw a silky hum from the sculpted rise and fall of his chest.

He licked and sucked at the warmth of your folds with all he had, letting the sonorous thrum of his groans and sighs vibrate through the pit of your stomach. It left him with a pang of hopeless arousal that threatened to burn him alive every time he felt your body respond with a sweet wash of liquid desire, one that made him ever thankful for the prickling tug of your grip against his scalp to distract him from the pulsing ache in his core.

His movements were subtle enough to keep you from noticing when he slipped a hand between his legs to palm the underside of his growing erection, shuddering through a sigh of pleasure as his fingers smeared a sticky bead of moisture over the fleshy head of his length. He stroked himself to torrid hardness, never once relenting the diligent onslaught of his mouth on your slit, and you thought that if he had stopped at that instant it would have been enough for you, but it was obvious that he had no intention of being done with you so soon.

You nearly lost your mind when you felt Aomine’s tongue flick out to tease at the heated throb of your clit, the strain of hypersensitivity causing your limbs to quake with the unbelievable urge to clamp your thighs shut around his head and put a damper on the vehement barrage of sensations that made you want to cry out.

And cry out you did, your voice nearly breaking through the exertion of your desperation. You writhed and thrashed against the sheets, throwing your head back through a long moan and then trembling through a sharp sigh of relief when Aomine finally pulled away to grant you a much needed moment of alleviation.

Your chest heaved through a series of shaky pants that left you dazed even as you gradually managed to catch your breath. It took good while for your pulse to slow to a reasonable pace and as it did, you thought it might be safe to continue, but when you finally conjured up the energy to hazard a glance down at Aomine, the look you found was enough to set you back to square one.

His chin was all but glistening with the lubricious remains of your arousal, his eyes clouded with passion and need and something that reminded you of the night sky. His cheeks were just flushed enough to be noticeable to you, his lips swollen through the extent of his ministrations and parted slightly to make way for the steady puffs of air that constituted each slow breath he took. The relentlessness of your grip had left his indigo-tinted locks mussed and tousled beyond dishevelment, and it left him with an air of raw carnality so strong it made arousal flood heat through your core and anticipation rise to the surface of your skin.

You must have looked similarly unkempt in just the way Aomine liked because you could feel something stir in him when you met his gaze, and it only took but a moment for him to abandon the task he had previously set himself to in favor of shifting onto his palms and sliding up the length of your body.

“Fuck,” he murmured, crawling forward to press his weight over the smooth blanket of your frame. His hands slid up to cup your breasts with a trace of ceremoniousness, fingertips following the careful tread of his palms even as you shivered through the chills his touch incited over the rigid tips of your nipples.

You felt him stiffen as the head of his erection brushed the silky lining of your inner thigh, but his expression quickly shifted from hedonistic need into tender endearment before softening further into awestruck admiration.

He looked like he wanted to kiss you, but all he did was stare. His gaze lit a path of electricity and desire over the soft heat of your flesh, devotion churning in his blood like the deep pools of sapphire in his vitreous orbs. He swore to himself that he would never grow tired of looking at you, never pass up the opportunity to memorize the perfection that lined each and every contour of your features, but even still with each passing second, your beauty never ceased to amaze him.

Part of you wanted him to take you then and there but instead you found yourself reaching up to trace the shape of his jaw with your fingertips, smiling tenderly when you felt him emit a shaky sigh of contentment and lean closer to nuzzle warmth into your touch. Your palm stroked a gentle caress over the curve of his cheek before sliding back to rest against the nape of his neck, and then you were tugging him forward to meet his lips with a sense of impassioned fervency, not caring in the slightest that the salt-slicked taste of yourself still lingered on his breath.

He kissed you like it was the first time and also the last, like he was a man starved for your affections and he had only but a brief moment to make you his before you disappeared once again, and it left you all too aware of just how hot and needy his mouth felt against your own, even through the careful swirl of his tongue against your palate and the gentle graze of his teeth against your bottom lip.

Aomine shuddered through a breathless moan as he rocked against the flat of your thigh, desperation evident in the way his hips dropped and stuttered through every last one of his tremulous attempts to grind friction and lust into the underside of his shaft. He was already impossibly hard and you could only imagine just how badly he wanted you because his ministrations had left you with a slick stain of salacious intent against your skin, and you were certain you could actually feel his pulse throbbing through a vein just under the surface of his flesh.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he groaned, his lips parting around a light exhale that did little to quell the rapid beat of his heart. “I can't... I have to have you."

“Do you have a condom?” You breathed, allowing a warm puff of air to ghost the plush softness of his lips as you spoke. His face grew stone cold and you might have laughed had you not been so focused on the ache of prolonged arousal that throbbed in waves of discomfort between your legs, but Aomine was already reeling and scrambling for the drawer beneath his bedside table and you had to fight the urge to chuckle even as you watched him nearly fall off the edge of his mattress multiple times, all the while cursing and muttering profanities under his breath.

You heard the clamorous rustling of paper and plastic and the hard thud of something that made Aomine go _ow, fuck!_ , but then he made a sound of triumph wrapped around relief and tossed a foil packet in your general direction before sighing through his attempts to clamber back up onto the bed where you lay.

You checked the glossy square for damage or expiration before moving to tear at the edge of the packaging, your heart already beginning to thunder with the thrill of expectation under your skin. Aomine swallowed thickly as he watched you free a shiny roll of latex from the foil that confined it, and he had to fight the urge to buck his hips against the trace of your palm when he finally felt you grasp his length, sparks of stimulation following the painstaking friction that came unavoidably as your fingers shifted to slide a thin sheath of rubber down the sticky surface of his erection.

You gave his shaft a gentle tug and Aomine let out a shaky groan, but it was nowhere near enough for him and the anticipation throbbing in his blood had only served to make him increasingly eager for the moist heat of your entrance, desperate for the quivering pulse of your inner walls around the smooth slide of his flesh. Excitement spiked in your core when you felt him drop his hips to drag the head of his length down your slit, slicking wetness over stretched latex as he pressed the tip of his erection between your slippery folds.

He gave you a look so sensual it made your heart skip a beat and part of you wondered if such seduction simply came naturally to him or if he had to work for it, but the thought quickly passed because suddenly Aomine was pushing into you with unbelievable meticulousness and you had to pour all of your focus into remembering how to breathe properly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, shuddering through a harsh gasp as he rocked forward another fraction of an inch. You were tenser than you wanted to be despite the humid throb of desire that radiated through your core, but you were determined to feel all of him and you had no interest in slow goings, so you parted your legs impossibly wide and raised your hips to meet the slope of his own, and that was enough to make the last of the slide come all at once.

You failed to stop a sharp whimper from slipping past your lips and Aomine froze without a moment’s hesitation, concern evident in the foamy depths of his cerulean gaze. He searched your expression for any sign of pain or discomfort, but his nerves were quickly brought to solace when you flashed him a soft yet reassuring smile and reached up to wrap your arms around his neck.

You felt his body start to melt into relaxation as he pulled ever closer to the heated expanse of your flesh, but caution was still clear in the way he rocked back with far too little pace and nowhere near enough of the passion you knew he had in him. Still, the stimulation was there and it only grew more all-encompassing with each languid roll of his hips, each gentle brush of his fingertips, each slow slide of his skin.

You let your body arch all the way through the smooth curve of your back as Aomine dropped his head to mouth at an exposed patch of skin along the curve of your shoulder,  his tongue flicking out to trace damp circles over the soft, velvety flesh of your collarbone. His thrusts came harder and faster as the stretch of your entrance grew hotter and slicker, and you could tell he was starting to lose control of his desires because he was already panting and shuddering through bliss.

You were struck by the sudden urge to feel the last of his composure shatter by your own influence, but he was nowhere close to being the only one fighting for some semblance of calm, and it was all you could do to keep your breath from quavering even as you let your voice drop down into the sultriest tone you could manage before saying the first thing that came to mind.

“Daiki…”

A low groan rumbled up the back of Aomine’s throat, his hips jerking in response to the sound of his name on your lips. He pushed into you again and again and you could feel the thunder in his blood even as the tip of his length continued to brush that perfect little spot inside you, and it felt like too much and not enough all at once.

If you could call yourself moonstruck then Aomine was your sun and stars, but his eyes were eclipsing fast and his focus was already starting to wane into darkness and despite knowing that he was close, so close, there was no telling how much longer he would be able to hold on to his sanity.

"Say it again," he moaned, sounding like he could barely manage enough composure behind each shaky puff of his breath to properly shape his lips around the words on his tongue. "Say my name again, just like that."

You felt a whine catch in your throat as Aomine angled into you deeper, driving you higher and higher up into a cloudy peak of passion and pleasure alike. You may once have been afraid of falling, but when the only thing you could think about was the slow burn of desire radiating through your core, the crisp rush of adrenaline pounding through your veins, the protective warmth of smooth skin and tanned arms that wrapped you in a blanket of affection and held you impossibly close, it was all you could do to keep yourself from sneering at gravity before turning your attention to the only thing that mattered to you.

“ _Daiki_.”

Aomine grunted something fierce and carnal and jolted through another rough snap of his hips, and then you felt him stiffen and gasp through a hot wave of friction and lust and suddenly he was coming hard, moaning and panting and trembling all the way through each hot spurt of his release. His movements gradually faded into stillness even as he continued to plow through the aftershocks of his orgasm, but the weight of his frame was already beginning to fall slack against your own and it left you with a sense of fulfillment, one that almost made you forget about the searing ache of need that still thrummed and pulsed between your legs.

Aomine shuddered through one last heady groan before finally managing to slide free from the heat of your entrance and collapse by your side, pressing his body close to bury his face in the crook of your neck. You wanted to whimper at the loss of contact, but it was fairly clear to you that Aomine was struggling to stay conscious at that moment and you had no desire to disturb him further, so you simply let your hand slip down between the curve of your thighs and shifted to drag your fingers over the greedy throb of your clit.

You breathed out a quivery sigh and tilted your palm to press deeper along the margins of your entrance, but Aomine knew what you were up to and he had never been one to bother hiding his irritation. He issued a sound that resembled a low growl and you felt your ministrations stop of their own accord, too shocked by his reaction to care when he slapped your hand aside to replace the slick slide of your fingers with his own.

His breaths were still coming harsh and heavy through the shaky oscillation of his chest, but there was no way in hell he was going to let you be the one to bring yourself to completion, especially not after you had left him wondering where the boundaries between reality and reverie lay, or if they even existed separately from one another. He ran the tip of his thumb over your swollen clit and slipped two fingers inside you with feverish intent, wasting no time at all in doing anything other than working you open around each steady curl of his wrist.

You whimpered and gasped and before long you were you were arching into Aomine’s touch, your legs trembling through a wash of heated bliss as your climax finally overtook you. You felt yourself quiver and clench around the glide of his fingers and then it was over and you were falling back against the sheets, your palms twitching through the final dregs of gratification that still lingered in your veins.

Aomine let out a short sigh and you shifted to curl into his frame, smiling softly as he wrapped an arm around the line of your waist. His fingers slid up to rest against the small of your back and you tilted your head to press your cheek against the broad slope of his chest, allowing the slow drum of his heartbeat to soothe you into satiated repose.

“Have you taken off your condom yet?” You mumbled, despite being too tired to care one way or another.

“Uhh… Maybe?”

You scoffed playfully. _Figures_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
